Bait
by aunteeneenah
Summary: This is an AU I created for my badass!Connor. You really shouldn't mess with Connor or his friends.
1. Chapter 1

She awoke with a start, not knowing where she was and then she remembered.

Remembered leaving their flat for a quick run before dinner.

Remembered being excited because he was cooking her favorite meal for her.

Remembered being grabbed from behind and tossed into the back of a van.

Remembered the sudden, sharp pain from the prick of a needle penetrating her skin and now she found herself chained to a wall in a small stone cell.

He'd come for her, she knew he would but the problem was, so did they.

She was the bait and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd promised her Tiramisu and was putting the finishing touches on the decadent chocolate creation when it occurred to him, she'd been gone too long. A quick run, that's what she'd said and that was an hour ago.

He went to his room, turned on his computer and hacked into CCTV.

He watched as she was taken, remaining calm, and tracked the van.

It was too easy.

He knew it was a trap, knew she was bait, but he couldn't think about that now.

He had to get her back and when she was safe, his vengeance would be deadly.


	3. Chapter 3

She waited.

She knew he'd come and they'd be waiting for him. She had to do something because he would kill them for hurting her. He'd done it before, although, he didn't know she knew. He wasn't what he appeared to be and she accepted that.

She spoke into the camera in her cell. "He'll kill you, and there won't be a thing you can do about it. Let me go and he'll leave you alone."

A tinny voice responded, "He won't, and that's why we're going to kill him. He's a thorn in our sides and must be eliminated."


	4. Chapter 4

He crouched in the shadows, dark on dark, waiting and watching.

Watching the building where she was being held. Planning how he would enter, how _they_ would exit.

He had to be cautious. He knew she might be hurt, but if he were too impetuous, they would both die.

He knew that within those walls, they were watching and waiting… for him.

Waiting for him to come for her, die for her.

There _would_ be death tonight, but it wouldn't be them, it would be those who dared test him.

He finally broke from cover, moving swiftly with deadly intent.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd been locked in the cell for hours and had refused to eat or drink what they'd brought her.

"Do you believe we'd poison you?" asked the tinny voice.

"Of course." she responded, "if you succeed in killing him, you'll need to dispose of me, a well."

"Your death would be of no use to us." The voice responded.

"You view life or death as either useful or not?" She asked.

"We calculate whether a death would be expedient. Yours would serve no purpose, but he must die." The voice continued, "Life is always valuable. We kill only when necessary."


	6. Chapter 6

He'd surveyed the area carefully, moving with a purpose.

He knew where the cameras were and had found the blind spot. Within that spot was a small boarded-over window that he chose as the most likely entrance.

He was under no illusion. He knew what they'd do if he was captured so he had to be smart.

He moved quietly into position and using the knife strapped to his thigh, he began to remove the boards, looking for telltale signs and found it, a small spot of light shone from under the last board.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "a booby-trap."


	7. Chapter 7

She waited, knowing, somehow, that he was near, but also that they were still listening so to buy him time and provide a distraction, she began to speak.

"Why have you determined that he is a danger to you?" she asked.

She thought she'd been wrong, but then, someone spoke.

"It is in his nature to stop us but what we are doing is too important to the future of mankind so he must be eliminated. It is our duty to protect the future."

She felt a cold shiver go up her spine at the words. She'd heard them before.


	8. Chapter 8

He texted on his mobile: "Abby in danger. Need diversion. Come quickly." and entered the coordinates.

Very soon, a shadow joined him. He pointed out the booby trap and motioned for five minutes. The other nodded in understanding.

He knew she wasn't in danger of being injured by his actions because he knew exactly where she was thanks to the tracker he'd had implanted in one of her molars.

She'd probably kill him herself when she found out.

He moved to the main entrance encountering little resistance from the guard whose throat he slit.

They had, after all, started it.


	9. Chapter 9

She was in her cell when an explosion shook the building, followed by complete silence.

It loosened her cell door so she quietly opened it.

Looking out the door, she saw bodies everywhere and he was standing in the middle of the carnage, with his hands up, holding a knife dripping with blood.

Standing with his back to her was a guard pointing a gun at him.

When he saw her, he smiled and said, "Sorry, mate, the cavalry has arrived."

As the guard turned, she smiled, did a flying kick and knocked him on his arse, dropping his gun.


	10. Chapter 10

He took her hand, leading her towards safety.

Keeping to the shadows, they were able to evade the guards and when they couldn't, he dealt with them.

She wasn't surprised. She'd known he was hiding something behind that beautiful smile and silly jokes but she knew he'd tell her when he was ready.

They'd left the building, when someone slid in behind them.

"Hullo, Abby," said Claudia, "surprised to see me?"

"Um, yeah," Abby answered, "what are you doing here?"

Connor smiled. "Claudia likes to blow things up so whenever I need a diversion, I call and… things blow up."

**A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has left me reviews. To Sandy: You haven't posted in any way that I can respond to what you've written. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you find the command center?" Connor asked Claudia.

"Yes, but it was already deserted and there was nothing there to give us any idea of who was behind this. They cleared out pretty quickly." Claudia responded.

"So you have no idea who did this?" asked Abby.

"Not a clue." she answered.

"Well, let's get out of here. A crew will be here soon the clear up this lot." Connor told them.

As the trio moved quickly out of the area, a lone figure stood in the trees, watching.

"Damn," he muttered softly, "Gideon is not going to be pleased."

**A/N: Well, one more chapter to go. Thank you for coming on this journey with Connor, Abby, and Claudia. Just a note that I've been working on a back story for this for a couple of years. I get stuck and put it on the back burner but this may push me to finally get it done. If you are over 18 and not adverse to slash/smut, I've written a Connor/Becker fic in this same AU. It's NC17 and of course, not to everyone's taste. It can be found in my lj account.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, peeps. I decided to add another chapter in order to provide a better explanation of what was in my brain when I wrote this. Cheers.**

The conversation with Gideon did not go well.

"Did I not tell you how important it was that Connor Temple be eliminated? His discoveries will cause mass destruction and create an unlivable world. You must complete your mission. It's imperative that Connor Temple die."

"Don't worry. I'll have another chance and I won't make the same mistake of underestimating him."

"See that you don't. He's a chameleon and can cloak himself in whatever personality trait will serve his purpose."

"I know, and I will complete my mission."

With that, Matt Anderson left to begin his new job at the ARC.


	13. Chapter 13

**All right all. This is the last chapter of my story Bait. I hope you enjoyed. I appreciate your reviews. **hugs****

They'd cleaned up, eaten, and were now snuggled together on the sofa watching a DVD.

Suddenly, she turned to him. "Connor," she asked, "how was it that you were able to find me so quickly? It was as if you honed in on where I was, like I had a GPS chip or something."

He stiffened and quickly looked at his watch, "Is that the time? It's late, better get to bed now."

He jumped up and ran towards his room. He'd almost made it when he was stopped by her shout.

"Connor Temple! What the hell did you do!"


End file.
